A Perfect Christmas
by Linda4HIM59
Summary: Written for the Dec 2009 pic/quote forum challenge. Life is perfect for our favorite couple. Just a little story of one week in their lives. A feel good story to make you smile.


A Perfect Christmas

By Linda Ellen (Linda4him59)

This story was written for the December 2009 picture/quote challenge

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman_

The morning sun shining through the windows did little to warm the rough interior walls of the barn as Sully moved about, completing his regular chores.

Having finished mucking out the stalls, spreading clean hay, and giving the animals fresh water and food, he moved into a stall and began brushing his new horse with a currycomb.

"Prince, listen ta me, ya just gotta quit gettin' so antsy every time me and Michaela ride you and Flash inta town," he playfully chided the animal.

"Now, I know what'cha thinkin', but believe me, you don't wanna get into a contest with Flash," he teased in mock sincerity, glancing over at the filly in the next stall to see her put her ears up and blink her big brown eyes at him in response to her spoken name.

"Why, she even outran Doc Cassidy's Destiny, one a' the fastest horses I ever saw!"

Prince gave a snort in reply as if in disbelief and Sully chuckled and shook his head at him. "_You_ weren't there ta see her win that race, but_ I'll_ never forget it," he informed the horse, rhythmically brushing the smooth coat as he reminisced about that exciting day.

"Why, ya woulda' swore she had wings the way she flew across that finish line, with Michaela bendin' low over her neck and grinnin' like the cat that swallowed the canary," he continued. "Ya shoulda seen the look on Hank's face when they passed 'im up at the last second – it was priceless." Chuckling at the memory, a ripple of pride surged through him as he remembered his heartsong's determination to compete in that race, in spite of the danger, going so far as learning how to dress, walk and ride like a man.

"Where Miss 'Flash in the Sky' is concerned, boy," Sully continued, "...sorry to have to say this...but truth is, you're not man enough to hold a candle to her." At this Sully snickered, recalling the occasion when he said those exact words to Hank about a certain feisty human filly.

Prince tossed his head with a whinny. Patting the horse's neck, Sully added, "Aw, don't feel too bad. You're young yet. Maybe in a few years...well, we'll see. But just between you and me," he lowered his voice and spoke into the horse's ear, looking around as if letting the animal in on a big secret, "sometimes them females are gonna get the best a' us, no matter what we do."

"Hmm, I'll have to remember that," a feminine voice spoke from the direction of the door.

Sully looked over his shoulder at his wife and winked as he watched her saunter over to him. "You weren't supposed ta hear that."

"I gathered that. Sharing secrets with Prince now are you?"

"Just givin' 'im some friendly advice," Sully chuckled in mock embarrassment.

"What'cha doin' out here, anyway, ain't 'cha cold?" he asked as he finished up his task and stepped out of the stall. Hanging the brush on its nail he turned, reached out, and drew Michaela to him.

Slipping her arms inside his jacket and around his waist, she smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around her. "I wanted to talk with you where little ears couldn't overhear. So while the kids were finishing up breakfast on this Saturday morning, I thought maybe I could steal a few minutes alone with my husband."

"Mmm, I'm glad ya did," Sully grinned, giving her lips a soft slow kiss. Sighing contentedly, they stood together for a few minutes, slowly swaying back and forth, savoring each other's nearness.

"I can't believe Christmas is next week," Michaela murmured, breathing in her husband's wonderfully masculine scent as she stood nuzzling his neck, the combination of his body heat and the warm buckskin coat making her feel deliciously toasty, safe and loved. "Another year gone by already. It just doesn't seem possible!"

"I know what 'cha mean," Sully softly responded with a shake of his head. "It seems like they're just flyin' by. I can't believe Katie's already five and Joey's almost three!"

"Speaking of Katie and Joey, I'm looking forward to their reactions when they see what "Santa" is bringing them this year. Santa IS finished with their gifts, isn't he?"

"Just about," he answered as he released her and stepped a few paces over to where the gifts were hidden. Removing the covering, he showed her his handiwork. "I got about a day's worth of work left on Katie's dollhouse and that much or a little more on Joey's train. They'll be done in plenty a' time, don'cha worry."

"Oh Sully! How beautiful!" Michaela exclaimed as she ran her hands over the dollhouse. "It looks exactly like the homestead! Even down to the glass in the front door – how on earth did you do that?"

"I got a few tricks up my sleeve," he grinned, glowing from her praise.

"And the train looks so realistic. Oh, you've even made a depot; it looks just like the one in town! I do wish you would give some more thought to trying to start a business doing this. You're so talented."

"Maybe," he hedged, "I just don't really enjoy it unless I'm makin' somethin' for somebody I love." Seeing her disappointment, he continued, "but I'll think about it. I know we could use the money – that is if somebody actually bought the stuff."

Turning and putting her arms back around him, she looked up at him, always amazed at her talented husband's humility. "Of course they would – and Rebecca said she could make arrangements with that toy store in Boston to handle the items." Seeing the look on his face, she knew the conversation was over for the moment, so she decided to change the subject.

"The book on journalism I ordered for Brian arrived yesterday and I've already bought all of the items for the stockings, but I had the hardest time finding a good hiding place that Katie doesn't already know about!"

Sully chuckled at that. "She sure is a smart little thing. Just like her ma," he added, gazing down into her eyes.

Michaela smiled up at him, stretching up to kiss his lips. "Have I told you lately how much I love you, Byron Sully?"

"Yeah, a few times," he grinned, "but – I never get tired 'a hearin' it," he whispered, lowering his head to join their lips again. Michaela instantly responded, their bodies melding together as Sully deepened the kiss, tilting his head as she opened her mouth to him, their tongues dancing together sensuously.

Finally drawing back, they touched their foreheads together. "Mmm, I like this," he sighed contentedly. "You'll hafta come visit me in the barn more often."

Michaela pulled back and raised one eyebrow in a saucy tease. "Play your cards right and I just might do that."

Sully raised a hand to lovingly caress her cheek with the backs of his fingers, his adoring blue eyes sparkling in the morning light, "Ya know, I been thinkin'," he began, "we both been s'busy lately, why don't we see if we can get away for a night, jus' you and me?" He saw the look of doubt leap into her eyes so he rushed on before she could argue, "Matthew could stay with the kids. We could go to that hot spring at the base of the mountain. It'll be warm enough for ya. I know 'cause I been there in winter before." He gazed into her eyes, putting on his best 'little boy' expression, "what'dya say, huh?"

How could any woman resist that face – those eyes? "Yes, that sounds lovely," she agreed with a shy smile, surprising him that she didn't give her customary arguments.

"But right now I think we should get back inside before those two little ones of ours get to be too much for their big brother," she grinned, stepping out of Sully's warm embrace.

"Yeah, I think ya' right," he chuckled.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

The couple reached their destination just before sunset. Dismounting, they immediately set about making a comfortable camp for the night. He built a fire while she made up a pallet close to the edge of the water, which radiated such warmth she was surprised at how comfortable she felt despite the night's chill.

Glancing over at her husband as he crouched by the fire, Michaela sighed, "You were so right about how warm it is here. Who would have thought you could sleep under the stars in December and not be too cold! Your knowledge and wisdom never fail to amaze me, my wonderful mountain man."

"I aim ta please," he replied with a grin and a wink. Knowing a night of unrestrained lovemaking was ahead, Michaela felt herself blush as she pictured the double meaning in his words. Finished with the fire, Sully sauntered over to his wife and took her in his arms for a soft kiss.

"Ya ready to get 'n the water," he murmured, gently nuzzling her neck and nipping her earlobe, "or do ya wanna wait awhile?" Michaela felt a shiver of excitement run up her spine.

"I..I think I'm ready to get in now," she stammered, trying to concentrate on her answer and not the smooth warmth of his lips. "You're sure no one will show up here and catch us?"

"Like ya said, who'd think about comin' out here in December?"

Chuckling, they set about helping each other with buttons and laces, all the while kissing and caressing. Sully then stepped into the wonderfully warm water, taking Michaela's hands to make sure she didn't slip as she joined him. Then catching her off guard he scooped her up in his arms and spun around. With a squeal and a laugh, they indulged in some greatly anticipated sparking.

For the next few hours, Michaela totally forgot the fact that she was outdoors in December, naked, with no privacy whatsoever. Sully thoroughly kept her attention as he masterfully made love to her – in the water and out.

**NEXT MORNING**

The sun peeked through the branches of a pine tree and flashed in Sully's eyes, awakening him from a very restful sleep. Immediately he realized the soft warm body that had been curled within his arms before he drifted off was no longer there.

Sleepily he sat up and looked around for his wife. As he did, the blanket covering him slipped lower, revealing his tanned muscular arms and delightfully hairy chest. Glancing at the fire to his left, he reached over and added more fuel from the nearly empty pile at his side.

Looking straight ahead he thought he heard the rustle of leaves and a second later, Michaela came into his view. Wrapped in a blanket and shivering from the cold, she hurried back to him. Removing her shoes and dropping her blanket, she quickly scurried back under the covers with him as he wrapped her bare, shivering body in his warm embrace.

"Brrr, ya sure got cold out there," Sully chuckled, briskly rubbing her arms and legs, rolling partially over her trying to warm her body with his. "How long ya been up?"

"Only about ffive mminutes," Michaela stuttered, her teeth chattering. "I ddidn't realize how mmuch ccolder it would be awway from the sspring!"

"Here, I'll get 'cha warm," Sully murmured, capturing her mouth with his for a thorough good morning kiss as he pulled their covers totally up over both their heads. Michaela's shivering quickly subsided and she very soon forgot the cold as her husband once again expertly met her every need and took them both to the heights of ecstasy.

Much later, husband and wife resignedly left their private cocoon, dressed quickly, and set about breaking camp to start the one-hour journey back home to their busy lives. Neither could wipe the blissfully contented smiles from their faces, however, and frequently shared loving glances as they rode along.

When they topped the last hill and spotted their beautiful home in the distance, they both pulled their horses to a stop for a moment to admire the breathtaking view.

"Thank you, Sully," Michaela murmured, smiling over at her husband and thinking how blessed she was.

"You're welcome," he smiled back, "fer what though?"

"Oh, for everything," she replied, a tear of joy in the corner of one eye. "For last night... for being my husband... for our wonderful home and our beautiful children... for loving me... and for making me the happiest woman in the world."

Smiling tenderly, Sully leaned over and brushed her lips with his. "And ya made _me_ the happiest _man_ in the world, the day ya married me. Ya got me wrapped around your finger, ya know that don't ya?"

"I could say the same to you. I love you so much."

"Love you, too."

Sully touched his forehead to hers. "C'm on, let's get home 'n see those beautiful kids 'a ours."

**CHRISTMAS MORNING**

Warmth infused the festively decorated homestead as the children joyfully played with their new toys in front of the Christmas tree. Friends and family were scattered throughout the house in groups of two or three, talking and laughing in happy companionship, everyone blissfully full from the wonderful meal all of the women had a hand in preparing.

Dressed up for the holiday - Sully in his blue "Boston" suit and Michaela in her light blue "Sweetheart's Dance" dress, her hair cascading down her back in ringlets - they were standing together in front of the fireplace watching the children play. Both were thinking how wonderful their lives were and wishing they could stop time and keep things the same forever.

"This has been a perfect Christmas," Michaela sighed happily.

"That it has," he agreed.

Sully turned toward his wife and took her hands in his, pressing them to his chest, their bodies touching as if they were going to start dancing together any second.

"Have I told ya lately how much I love ya, Michaela Quinn?" he murmured.

"Yes, a few times," she answered, mesmerized by the pure love shining in those breathtaking blue eyes, "but I never get tired of hearing it," she added with a grin. Both chuckled at the memory of their conversation in the barn a few mornings past.

"Earlier... when we were all at the table eatin' and talkin' and laughin'...," Sully began. Michaela nodded for him to continue. "I was thinkin' about that first Christmas after ya came here, when I came ta the homestead ta give you and the kids your Christmas gifts. Ya remember?"

"Of course I remember. It was one of the happiest Christmases I'd ever had."

"When I started ta leave, I was hopin' ya'd ask me ta stay for supper. I wanted so much ta be with ya. Even though I couldn't admit it yet, I knew deep down what I was feelin'. That I was already head over heels in love with ya, and that just knowin' ya made it the best Christmas I'd ever had."

"Really, Sully? You never told me that. What were you thinking when you looked over at me as you sat down to eat?"

Sully smiled and raised her hands to his lips, kissing her fingers, never breaking eye contact.

"I couldn't take my eyes off ya, you were so beautiful. I was thinkin'... that year for Christmas I received the greatest gift of all… the gift of love, and friendship, with the most beautiful woman I'd ever met," he whispered, sealing his declaration with a kiss.

"Awwww, you two! Cut that out!" Loren groused playfully.

The couple instantly broke apart, laughing. "Well, Loren, why don't you dust off your harmonica and play us a few Christmas songs so we can all sing along?" Michaela suggested, one eyebrow lifted in his direction.

"Aw, I s'pose I could do that," Loren acquiesced.

Soon the homestead walls were filled with the festive strains of "Joy to the World", with Grace's wonderful Soprano leading the way - and this time Sully joined in!

**--- THE END ---**


End file.
